As optoelectronic transceiver technology develops, so does the need for diagnostic information related to the operation of such transceivers. Such diagnostic information may include the internal voltage, received power, bias current, and temperature of the transceiver. One of these values, the temperature, is typically an internal temperature that is measured within the housing or case of the transceiver and not the temperature of the case itself. Operators of fiber optic transceivers, however, typically would prefer to know the temperature of the housing or case of the optoelectronic transceiver (hereinafter “case temperature”). For optoelectronic transceivers, fast and accurate reading of the temperature is important, particularly in Dense Wave Division Multiplexing (DWDM) optoelectronic transceivers. Furthermore, where Avalanche Photodiodes (APD) are used, a faster and more accurate temperature reading also allows a host to better adjust the APD bias. However, determining an accurate case temperature is challenging.
Some electronic devices measure case temperature by affixing a temperature sensor directly to the internal wall of the case of the device. The temperature sensor is then electrically coupled to other circuitry within the device via flexible leads. However, the process of affixing the temperature sensor to the case during assembly is complex, difficult, and costly, and typically requires additional resources, such as assembly time and skilled labor.
Accordingly, a system and method for measuring and providing a case temperature for fiber optic transceivers would be highly desirable.